One-Shots and Drabbles Collection
by QueenKas
Summary: This is a collection of One-Shots and Drabbles for the 'FLASH 100 ONE-SHOTS/DRABBLES' challenge. Each story is on its own, unless otherwise noted, and they will not necessarily be cannon with the show.
1. Pride

**A/N: This is a work of fiction that uses the characters of The Flash (and possibly Supergirl, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow) that are owned/trademarked by DC Comics and the CW.**

* * *

 **Timeline: Takes place Post-4x02  
Characters/Pairing: Cisco-Centric  
Warning: Spoilers for Season 4 of 'The Flash', specifically 4x02: Mixed Signals.**

* * *

The cortex was empty. The lights were dimmed, and everyone had gone home after a long day and a long battle with Deacon. Cisco was the only one left at the end of the day. The suit lay on a table and Cisco was hunched over it as he tinkered and fixed the issues.

Cisco always prided himself on his work. He didn't want to brag but he firmly believed he was the top provider of tech to all superheroes that come his way, but he knew this time he went a little over-board. He was just trying to make the best suite possible, but he just kept adding and adding until it was a mess.

Cisco viciously pulled out the inflator for the floatation mode, the self-destruct wiring, and a variety of other things that he now realized were unnecessary. It seems there was a thing as too much technology.

The only extra that Cisco kept in the suit was the deadlock function. He firmly believed that it was needed if Barry was rendered unconscious and he would stand by that idea. He looked down at the mangled suit and knew he had hours of work left. He dropped his tools, stretched and heard his back crack with the movement.

He tiredly rubbed at his eyes and the taunting voice of Harrison Wells ran through his mind, 'Pride goeth before a fall'

"Shut up, Harry" he muttered before he picked up his tools and got back to work.


	2. Unprofessional

**Timeline: Opening Scene of 3x03  
Characters/Pairing: Barry Allen & Julian Albert  
Warning: None**

* * *

Barry Allen fidgeted in his seat. His gaze was fixed on the clock on the wall. The ticking grew louder and louder to his ear and with every tick his leg bounced faster and faster. Barry had to forcibly stop his leg, worried that soon it would be a blur to human eyes and he did not want to be caught by his office-mate, Julian Albert.

Barry glared at the clock, convinced that it was broken since time was moving so slowly. He picked up a Rubik's cube and started spinning it around in his hands and his leg started bouncing once more without his knowledge.

"Allen! Enough with the knee" Julian barked at him from across the room.

Barry looked up at the blonde Englishman and sighed. He tossed the cube back onto his desk and when he shot another look at the clock he decided it was close enough to seven that he could leave. He jumped up from his desk and with one, long, step he reached out and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Julian asked when he notice Barry heading for the door.

"Home, I have a date" Barry said slowly as he spun around to face his co-worker.

"Not yet you're not" Julian drawled and pointed towards the clock, "Last time I checked the hours here are 10am to 7pm"

"You know you're not my boss, Julian"

"But I am the Senior Lab Tech" Julian smirked in victory.

Barry glared at the smug man and grit his teeth, "I suppose saying 'Screw You' would be totally unprofessional. Right?" asked Barry.

Julian shot Barry an unamused look, but Barry didn't notice since he had taken to looking at the clock and as soon as the clock struck seven he ran from the office, excited to see Iris.


	3. Pizza

**Timeline: Season 2  
Characters/Pairing: Team Flash  
Warning: None**

* * *

Team Flash all sat around the cortex. It was a slow afternoon while they waited for Cisco's tracking software to locate the troublesome Meta-Human.

"I'm hungry" H.R.s whined from his spinning chair. He had spent the past ten minutes spinning around and around and it was a miracle that he hadn't fallen over or thrown up.

"Yeah, me too" Barry agreed as he munched on a protein bar, "Pizza?" he suggested and the answering groans from every occupant were his answer.

"We always get pizza" Joe pointed out, "What about Thai?"

"I had Thai las night" Cisco jumped in, "Indian?"

"No, I can't handle the spicy food today" Caitlyn said and rubbed at her belly with a frown on her face, "Big Belly Burger?"

"I don't really feel like burgers" said Iris.

Within seconds every food imaginable was tossed around and everyone gave reasons why they shouldn't have that for lunch. Barry sat, reclining, on his chair with his feet up on the desk, his head on a constant swivel as he kept track of the speedy conversation.

Barry rolled his eyes as people started talking over one another in their attempts to pick out lunch, so Barry stood up and gave a loud clap of his hands to call everyone's attention to himself.

"So, Pizza?" he suggested once more and watched, amused, at the defeat in everyone's eyes.

"Pizza" they all said with nods and Barry smiled victoriously.


	4. Bullies

**Timeline: Pre-Series  
Characters/Pairing: Barry-Centric  
Warning: Mentions of Bullying**

* * *

Ten-year old Barry Allen was walking home from school. It had been a good day overall and was looking forward to the weekend. His hand griped his backpack straps tightly as he turned the corner. He just passed an alley when he paused and looked back. He could swear he heard a scuffled and a faint crash.

Barry took two steps backwards to peer into the alley and winced when he caught sight of Taylor Carpenter and his gang beating up on a kid that Barry knew was in the year below him and that meant two years below Taylor.

"Hey!" Barry called out before his courage fled, "Pick on someone your own size!"

In unison the four kids turned and glared at him in anger and Barry's eyes widened as he quickly realized his mistake. Barry spun around and ran as fast a he could. He could hear the heavy, quick footsteps of the bullies as they followed after him. He rounded a corner and after a quick look Barry dashed across the street.

He knew he'd be home free soon, just one more turn and then only a few blocks until he was home. Just as that thought crossed him mind he felt hands grab his shoulder and tackle him to the ground. Barry curled in on himself as the four boys rained down punch after punch. He kicked out and hit one of the boys in the stomach but that only caused an increase in the force behind the hits.

Barry prayed that they tired out soon, but luck was on his side and he heard a loud voice yell at the boys and Barry was left, battered and bruised, on the sidewalk. Barry slowly rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his aching body up off the ground and limped home.


	5. Ripples

**Timeline: Season Two  
Characters/Pairing: Barry-Centric  
Warning: Spoilers for Season Two Finale 'The Race of his Life'. Mentions of Character Death.**

* * *

Barry sat beach just staring out at still waters. He had defeated Zoom and Central City was safe once more, but it had come at a cost. He had now lost both of his parents. This was his first chance to truly sit and grieve over what happened to his father.

He felt a continuous river of guilt flow through him and while he knew his father did not blame him for what happened Barry blamed himself. If only he was faster. Thoughts ran through his mind, lightening fast, as he tried to figure out his next steps.

Barry threw a stone into the water and watched the ripples gently disperse and fade away. He continued this pattern, over and over again. His mind went blank and he just sat there staring at the ripples in the lake.

He didn't know how long he sat there but when he looked up from the water he saw the sun had set and after a quick look at his watch he realized that he was late for dinner. Barry stood up but threw one last stone, he watched it skip on top of the water for a few seconds before it too sank into the depths. As soon as he lost sight of the stone Barry zipped off home.

When he got to Joe's house he saw the Iris was waiting outside on the porch for him. So, he took a deep breath and slowly walked up the steps.


End file.
